Tomber en amour est l'amour
by Yukime Hiwatari
Summary: Situaciones que les llevaron a un final (Hanna. HansxAnna) TERMINADO
1. Chapter 1

_**T**omber** e**n** a**mour** e**st** l'**amour_

_**U**na** p**alabra **q**ue **s**ignifico **u**n **t**odo. _

* * *

**E**lla era una chica que ocultaba su **s**oledad con una sonrisa.

**É**l era un chico que buscaba desesperadamente ser **r**econocido.

**E**lla **c**reyó en una mirada, en un gesto y una **p**alabra.

**É**l se **e**ngañó creando una fantasía, dando todo por sus **p**ropósitos y al final.

**E**lla beso al "amor" que le **q**uería y cuidaba.

**É**l se fue al lugar donde** e**scarmentaría sus errores.

**P**ero la miro por última vez.

Al **i**rse.

* * *

Nunca había escrito tan poco pero es que no sé, en esta ocasión quiero que sea así(?) jajajaaj sé que la pareja no gusta mucho pero en lo personal me encanta. Dedicado a mi pareja legendary. Te amo con todo mi ser 3


	2. Chapter 2

_**T**omber** e**n** a**mour** e**st** l'**amour_

_**L**os** s**entimientos **n**o **s**e **p**lanean, **s**on **i**mpredecibles. _

* * *

**E**lla recuerda ese **e**ncuentro en ocasiones. Y no debería, está a punto de casarse con "el **a**mor" pero no puede evitarlo. Esos ojos claros que le gustaban y esa sonrisa que le decía tantas cosas. Y entonces llora de frustración porque se da cuenta, ahí en su habitación, completamente **s**ola. Que le **q**uería de verdad, aunque él **n**o la quisiera.

**É**l sabe lo que pronto pasara y, no dice nada. Termina haciendo una broma estúpida que **n**adie oye porque es nada en aquel lugar; su madre ni le mira, su hermano mayor ahora es rey y él es **m**enos que un sirviente. Si su plan hubiera funcionado ahora él estaría… a **s**u lado. Niega con la cabeza algunas veces, está a punto de sellar su destino en un reino pequeño del otro lado del mar y no puede ocultar su **f**rustración al recordar ese cabello sedoso, esa tímida sonrisa y la peculiar forma en que comía. O pensaba en comida.

* * *

No puedo evitar amar esta pareja, pese a que todo mundo este en contra yo sentía que ellos deberían estar juntos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**T**omber** e**n** a**mour** e**st** l'**amour_

_No se pide, se da. No se quita, se aferra._

* * *

Ella termino desengañándolo. El día de aquel beso se prometió que aprendería a amarle de verdad, que podría verle como algo más que un amigo. Pero ella se engañó con esas palabras. Porque le quería infinitamente, porque le respetaba, le hacía sentir especial y amaba de la forma en que un alma gemela puede legar a ser en tu vida.

_Las almas gemelas no siempre son el amor de tu vida._

Él lo supo de inmediato y un peso que no sabía existía en la boca del estómago desapareció por arte de magia. Esa tarde después de negarse a la cita concertada comió sándwiches en un lugar escondido del castillo familiar. Viendo las nubes pasar se alegró de las desagracias de ella. Pero el repiqueteo de su corazón no seso.

_ Porque a veces encuentras a tu otra mitad donde nunca imaginaste mirar._

* * *

Pues aquí la siguiente parte (?)


	4. Chapter 4

_**T**omber** e**n** a**mour** e**st** l'**amour_

_El tiempo sana heridas o eso dicen. _

* * *

**E**lla le observo pasados cinco años. Aquel solsticio de verano, su cumpleaños. Iba acompañado por una hermosa dama de tez canela, con acento peculiar. Alguien por allí le llamo prometida. Ella al saberlo sonrió de nueva cuenta felicitándole y tratándole con cortesía por honor a la reina de Arendelle. Más a solas, abrazando aquel muñeco de nieve pudo descargar gruesas y cálidas lágrimas de dolor. Aun dolía, a pesar del tiempo. Cerró los puños y se prometió que avanzaría y la próxima vez no sería la misma chiquilla de 23 años.

**É**l la observo como en su primer encuentro. Con esos hermosos ojos y esa sonrisa resplandeciente, sintió algo pesado en su alma llamándole a acercarse y con engreído placer presento a su acompañante. Los modales de ella habían cambiado y la mirada gélida de la reina le advirtió que no se acercara más. Esa noche, a la luz de las estrellas se prometió que cambiaría eso. Él sería más que ellas, él sería lo que por posición real no podía.

* * *

Jojojo aunque no reciba ni un review les dejo esto por aquí.


	5. Chapter 5

_**T**omber** e**n** a**mour** e**st** l'**amour_

_Las cosas cambian y es tuya la decisión de avanzar._

* * *

Tenía 30 años cuando con sorpresa su hermano, el mayor le paso el trono. **É**l aquel muchacho que un día se quiso apoderar de un reino, tenía el propio. Con la condición de casarse con la princesa seleccionada de las tierras de lengua romances. La observo; con ese hermoso vestido azul y esa mirada soñadora, con largo y ondulante cabello rubio y ojos tan azules como su gala. Y noto que prefería un rubio rojizo, sobre ese dorado. Un verde botella sobre el celeste y un millón de pecas a diferencia de piel exquisita. Una sonrisa infantil y coqueta y los ojos llenos de ganas de amar, de valentía y entusiasmo.

_Así él logro lo que se propuso, ser mejor que ellas._

**E**lla supo de las noticias unos meses después, cuando una carta llego a sus manos dirigida hacia ella con el sello real de las islas del sur. No supo que esperar o decir. A sus 25 años aun recordaba esos ojos claros y con recelo la abrió. Dejando ver la invitación a las nupcias.

_No puedes perder algo que nunca tuviste._ Fue entonces que tras lo sucedido tanto tiempo atrás, noto que era diferente su sentir, ya no era la niña enamorada del amor, necesitada de consuelo y torpe al punto de dar su confianza a ciegas. Soltó un suspiro y aviso a la reina de esta peculiar invitación.

* * *

¿Y?


	6. Chapter 6

_**T**omber** e**n** a**mour** e**st** l'**amour_

_Las cosas cambian y es tuya la decisión de avanzar._

* * *

— ¿Oye te digo algo un poco loco?

**É**l se acercó a ella mencionando aquella frase. En unos minutos se anunciaría el compromiso y la fecha de la presentación real. **E**lla le observo con un deje de extrañeza.

—Me encantan las locuras…

Susurro con una sonrisa cortes tratando de verle llena de indiferencia logrando que una sonrisa irónica se formara en los labios del próximo rey. Ocho años habían pasado desde la primera vez que dijeran esas palabras. Y en distinto orden a decir verdad.

—Creo que descubrí lo que aquel día no quise darme cuenta princesa Anna.

—Y ¿Eso que podría ser su señoría?

Un paso más cerca y ambas miradas chocaron, con los recuerdos del pasado y dándose cuenta que no eran los mismos de ese entonces. Pero aun guardaban algo de aquel día.

—El hechizo jamás hubiera sido roto por el hielero —dijo despectivo— o por mí.

La atención de ella estaba sobre él y sus labios susurrando aquello. No caería en su trampa. Estaba a punto de reforzar la idea cuando un paso más cera él se le adelanto. —Porque el conjuro lo que estaba haciendo era congelar el corazón de la Reina de Arendelle, la princesa. Y porque solo la persona más amada por la reina podría terminar con él, su mismo corazón.

—Se ha vuelto un poeta enamorado su alteza. — dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Y usted una estratégica doncella, princesa. — un paso más y los separaban apenas 10 centímetros.

—Escuche de su compromiso, he de felicitarle y reconocer que logro sus cometidos; espero al menos sea un rey con honor. — se excusó tras las palabras que en ocasiones solía usar su hermana.

—Espero más bien ser un hombre de honor y buen esposo. —contrarresto el pelirrojo.

—En ese caso no debería llegar tarde a la declaración pública, su prometida le estará esperando.

—Su alteza, me disculpara pero…— tomo la mano de ella, que enguantada lucia de un blanco con destellos. — creo estar en el lugar correcto.

— ¿A qué se refiere? Y por favor le solicito que me suelte. — estaba asustada y enfadada, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratarla así?

De pronto las exclamaciones de sorpresa se hicieron presentes en la población y esto dio pie a que él de forma galante atrajera a ella hacia el centro del salón. Donde, desde la escalera podía verse a la única hermana presente; la menor lista para un discurso.

—Pueblo y nobleza de las islas del sur. Desde hace siglos la corona ha pasado de primogénito a primogénito en una larga lista que, sin embargo tenía muchas opciones para el legado, pues el peligro a su alteza siempre ha estado presente. —una sutil sonrisa se apodero de la princesa— Mi padre en paz descanse coloco la corona sobre Sir Soren Westerguard que a su vez tras los trágicos pormenores y, su heredera al no poder acceder al trono dejo estipulado que, el cargo lo llevaría el Príncipe Hans Westerguard en el 16° lugar en línea sucesoria. El cual ha desertado a favor de la Princesa Lady Annelise Westerguard, siendo tomado el papel por su madre con ayuda del consejo y de mi como su mayor consejera.

El silencio quedo cortó al surgir murmullos por todo el lugar, la mayoría no conocía a tal príncipe y quienes lo conocían se sorprendieron con la resolución real, al final una ovación para la princesa heredera y las mujeres que le guiarían hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad.

La sorpresa de Anna fue tal que, cuando se dio cuenta Hans le observaba con un sonrisa sarcástica y aun sosteniendo la mano femenina.

—Pero creí que tu…

—No puedo negar que cometí la más grande estupidez de mi vida.

— Es más que obvio, tu sueño y ambiciones y…

Ahí estaba nuevamente la chiquilla que no podía estar callada por más que lo deseara.

—La cometí hace ocho años al no besarte cuando me lo pediste. — y por primera vez Anna pudo observar en esas pupilas ese destello que conoció un día. Cuando por accidente casi cayó en una canoa.

— ¿Cómo poder creerle? ¿Es acaso una fea broma? ¡Por qué no estoy dispuesta a…!— El silencio se hizo para ambos en el instante en que los labios de él sellaban los de ella. Poco después un sonido de dolor se dejó escuchar por el lugar.

* * *

¿Espero algún comentario para subir Epilogo?


	7. Chapter 7

_**T**omber** e**n** a**mour** e**st** l'**amour_

_Porque para un verdadero final feliz hay que madurar._

* * *

Ella estaba ocupada. La reina había salido hacia unas horas y todo parecía fuera de lugar.

Él la observo de reojo burlándose de los malabares que hacía con aquellos papeles.

Ella le menciono que "para tener 36 años parecía un abuelo descansando en el sofá"

Él pidió guardar silencio con un deje de preocupación acunando un pequeño bulto.

Ella, prontamente se acercó para quitarle esto de brazos y mecerse una y otra vez logrando que aquel pecoso ser de ojos idénticos a su padre descansara por fin.

Él se incorporó observando por sobre el hombro de la princesa el durmiente rostro de ese pequeño. Abrazo por la espalda a ella y susurro una palabra.

Ella rio discreto ante esta palabra y negó con la cabeza.

_"¿Te digo algo aún más loco?"_

_"No juegues conmigo. Porque soy capaz de…"_

_"Tenía miedo de enamorarme de ti, no te bese porque… si funcionaba terminaría siendo el idiota que ellos creen y si no…"_

_"…"_

_"sabría que me enamore sin ser correspondido…"_

* * *

Awww yo siempre te tengo a ti amore mío. legendary gracias por tus comentarios te amo.  
Y gracias a Katy The Wolf por la alerta y el favorito.

Espero les gustara.


End file.
